rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/RWBY 3 Livestream points
Alright, so the livestream just ended, and I took notes of as much as I could. *They enhanced/fixed cardboard dad (Taiyang) in the DVD version. *Monty came up with the scene with Ruby talking to Summer's gravestone (Gray called it a gravestone) a long time ago. *They usually don't come up with names for the episodes until the night before, but they've had the title for episode 12 for a while. *They have their own nicknames for the fights. RWBY vs ABRN is "Episode 1 Fight" and Pyrrha vs Penny is "PvP". *There was going to be a giant popcorn bucket in episode 9, but people felt it was too distracting, despite Kerry saying it was funny. *The manga is not not-canon (So, basically not noncanon). The producers of the manga run everything by them, there's checking to make sure nothing's contradictory, etc. *Vic watched the Red Trailer at a convention, then said "I have to be in this show." *There was another fight involving Neptune and his fear of water planned for episode 5, but it was dropped for time. They might do one like it later. *Erin asked for a name for the file for the Crow Bar, and Kerry said "Ehh, it's the.. Crow Bar." And the name stuck. *Monty and Kerry Skype called for a panel in a con in the Philippines, and Vic popped in and said they should work together for something sometime. That "something" ended up being him voicing Qrow. *The way the RWBY characters are voiced is what drew in Elizabeth Maxwell. *They were going to show Qrow's scythe in his fight against Winter, but then Kerry said "Nah." *Joel Mann (animator. Did I spell his last name right?) did a lot of Qrow vs Winter and threw in guitar music from Free Bird. *The planning for Team FNKI began in "The IHOP days" with Monty. They knew from the start that they wanted a music theme. *Velvet can only summon each weapon temporarily, and once a weapon is used, it's gone, and she has to take a photo of it again to use it again. (Kind of makes me imagine stalker Velvet, stalking the people who have her favorite weapons every time she needs a new photo) *The thing on Ironwood's forehead is a "metallic microchip thing" (says Miles), not a bandaid. *They don't want to explain Adam's Semblance yet. So, yeah, what happened in the scene where he cut off Yang's arm was his Semblance, but they don't wanna talk about it yet. They said they'll explain later. *Kerry named the Nevermore, and Miles loved the name. *Ruby vs Roman and Neo was animated by Joel Mann, with some animation from Monty. *The way they kept talking about Penny and Roman sounds like those two are actually dead. Excuse me while I go cry for Roman. (Which.. I feel that, if Roman is really dead, that's bullshit, since other characters have survived things 500% worse. He had, like, 100% Aura, it swallowed his weapon with him, and the Griffon died immediately after. The fuck?) Edit: Oh yeah, I forgot: *"Can we talk about what Cinder's glove is--" "Nooo." *They pointed out a bit of a theme going on this Volume of Yang relying on her Semblance way too much, thinking she can win every fight by using it, only for her to fail to defeat Adam with it. Category:Blog posts